


kiss me

by GayKravitz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, lil drabble, mistaken crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: a super quick mabifica drabble bcus im a lesbiantitle is “kiss me” by sixpence none the richer





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to marceline B;)

“You- what?”

Pacifica’s heart was silent for the first time that night. She stared at Mabel, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Mabel, who seemed confident at first, was now squirming nervously. “I- Uhm, oh jeez, sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything!” The other girl’s usually rosy cheeks have darkened to a deeper red, and she was waving her hands in front of her. “You don’t even feel the same way, you aren’t even into girls, and you probably have a crush on my brother! I’m just being silly, sorry, let’s- let’s just forget like this ever happened! Haha! Just another crazy Mabel moment!”

Pacifica just… stared. Mabel averted her eyes to everywhere but Pacifica’s face, face burning and heart thumping against her chest like she had just ran a marathon. “Haha… Pacifica?”

Pacifica swallowed thickly and shook her head a little. She cleared her throat and took a breath before attempting to speak. “You- Who told you that?”

Mabel fidgeted more, something twisting uncomfortably in her gut. “No one, really. I just kinda figured, since you and Dipper text each other constantly, and you two hang out a lot, and he stays up at night thinking about you and-“ Mabel didn’t happen to mention that maybe it was her doing those things, and she was maybe projecting before she was silenced by Pacifica raising a hand.

“No- No, Mabel, I meant who said that I didn’t like girls?”

Mabel’s amber eyes met Pacifica’s sapphire ones and she felt something in her stomach flutter. She knew her face was brighter than a firetruck but she kept her gaze steady as her mouth formed a thin line. Her mind seemed to short circuit at the heiress’s words. “What?”

Pacifica lowered her hand slowly, fingers rubbing together as if contemplating something before she slowly reached her hand towards Mabel’s. She paused, right above hers, before gently taking Mabel’s hand into her own.

Mabel watched the whole thing with wide eyes, taking in every detail as it happened. Pacifica’s usually pale face was tinged pink, her eyes glancing up every few seconds as if to check her reaction.

Pacifica didn’t see Mabel react negatively, so she leaned forward and brought their faces closer together. She could smell the strawberry shampoo scent from Mabel’s hair and see the way her eyes darted between each of her eyes, trying to take everything in all at once.

“Who said I didn’t feel the same?”

It was only seconds before Mabel’s mouth went slack, and Pacifica felt Mabel shift her hand in hers. She was ready to pull back immediately, to apologize, when Mabel’s other hand reached for her own and she laced their fingers together.

Mabel’s pupils were blown wide, her face almost radiating heat and her heart radiating disbelief and hope. “Really?” She whispered, almost inaudibly.

Pacifica smiled softly, squeezing her hands. “Definitely.”

Mabel didn’t have time to react before Pacifica leaned in closer, pressing their lips together. Mabel kissed her back, letting her eyes flutter closed as she revelled in the taste of Pacifica’s peppermint lip gloss and how soft her lips were.

Pacifica pulled back first, a tentative smile on her face. She rested her forehead against Mabel’s, just looking into her eyes. Mabel looked starstruck as she opened her eyes again, exhaling shakily.

Pacifica gulped. “Good?”

Mabel giggled breathlessly before unlacing their hands and cupping Pacifica’s cheeks and pressing a few more kisses in and around her mouth. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> gaykravitzart.tumblr.com


End file.
